voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Katya, for Lack of a Better Name
'Self Introduction: Katya' Ha ha ha, welcome one and welcome all, I have an interesting tale for you. One of excitement, joy, deception, love, and horror. I wonder how many questions you have, or what effort had to have been put here to bring you where you are today. No matter, what you will learn is the truth. You might think of me knowing a lot and nothing at any given time, and that is true to an extent. I'm at any given time period and while it's linear to me it may not be to all of you. For example, I could be my current self in any given year and be 10 years of age the next. Every year I exist somewhere else in time and by theory of time travel that means that there could be more than one of me which creates a new memory or writes one for me in a memory within itself. I understand if that isn't the simplest or clearest way to put it. I don't remember how I was born, but sometimes I do. I believe Dr. Simon Peterson created me as a means to carry on his legacy. I didn't, or don't, know it but I'm sure I've been a failure and a success. This whole time travel whatnot didn't start until I was already about 20 years old. I moved around families going from Russia, then Poland, America, Japan, Germany, and then Denmark. The life I had then didn't give a lasting impression on me, but one memory does stick out. Well, to start, anything before the Cycle is worthless. Telling you is worthless, and therefor repeating any of it is worthless. As I mentioned before, I travel through time. Well at some point I, my mortal self, found the wrath of elder gods unleashed by ignorant and greedy elites in the 1400's somewhere in Europe. I, being the pawn I was at the time, unleashed this power to battle it head on and headstrong. The entire team I was sent in with died but me and upon defeating this eldritch creature an old god made of pure darkness approached me. He said I was deemed worthy of mortalkind to accept a gift from these corrupted gods, refuse it and I shall perish. I took his offer and went away to a land where I was told to prove myself. I built a society, defended it from perilous dangers and powerful beings for a fortnight until the god said it was appeased by my swift and commanding work. It aided me vanquishing some powerful foes until it left me at the last challenge for this world. I was told to defeat the master of Room, the current world, another elder god of eldritch kind that lead forth destruction and knew nothing else. I did exactly that, and did it without assistance despite its difficulty and the darkness god requesting it aid me. After that, I pretty much took its place. The old god asked of my name, and said that in doing so I would learn his as I have earned it. I mentioned I was Katya, lost in time and searching for purpose. He said that he was the Summoner of the Void, Lord of bees, darkness, and of arcane conjuration of any means. He asked me of my proficiencies and desires; I proposed my love for avian life, the dexterity of a playboy stereotypical cowboy, and my desire to right the wrongs that led me here. I was then pronounced Katya, lord of birds, gunslinging, and the phenomenon of the Cycle. I felt personally responsible for my very old team's death, and felt I should use power to repair my misdeeds. Those dead mortals rose from their places, given new memories and a new purpose and I was to lead them in the right direction for eternity. When they die, new reincarnates replace them. It's been a few generations and a few hundred years of this now and they've gotten to a point where they are now aware of me. It seems they go by names such as Ashton, Kari, Ren, Nate, Aaron, and more and more. Kari is a real special interest of mine, I'll get to her. Over time I went travelling across the limitless bounds of time and space, exploring civilizations and universes so different from each other. I found that the one I like the most is the one I started out in, and it made me realize. The one who created me was one who I had destined to manage in the Cycle. The creator makes his creator, and the creator makes her creator making his creator. Weird, but if anyone understands the effects of time and place in such mastery, it's me. At this point, if one could consider it euclidean, I am over one thousand years old. Now, Kari, she thought she could just kill herself in her poor, sad life when I knew better she was not done with her duties as a member of the Cycle in her generation. I even personally intercepted her only for her to totally ignore me altogether! I risked so much for her, and in the end it got her killed. I got her killed. That way I could take her soul for myself so she couldn't die permanently and I could use her like a thrall, such a very genius idea in my favor. Over the next possible century she spited me for what I did, despite my intentions and how I drove them out. Throughout that time I must have appeared to be not what I intended, in concern of her well being. She said my directives were forced and my oversight was menacing. I stepped in to fix that, offer a more cooperative aid in direction and proposed more personal interactions. Not only this but every since the Summoner had imbued the energy of a soul-bound spirit in me it seems Kari had gotten one too, and it looks just like me in one instance of the future. This is not concerning, but what it can do and how powerful it is when it does it worries me still, as it not only could falter a lesser god but I am no match to it in combat even if it matters not. Being beat by a mortal, less mortal now though, in combat is not only annoying but it is humiliating. For my own personal peace of mind, and for Kari's trust which is rare to come by, I sought her out to at last talk things out. Hmm...I suppose I should elaborate on what happens next. In a moment, as I have much to attend to currently.Category:Bypassed Files Category:Self Introduction